


If the final fight ended differently...

by TheCasualAuthor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War, Crying, Grief, M/M, Post CA:CW, Regret, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCasualAuthor/pseuds/TheCasualAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky blinks groggily, and quickly gains sense of his whereabouts. He must have passed out for a moment, where he’s lying on the ground. Grunts of pain and exhaustion. The sound of flesh fists hitting metal, and metal fists hitting flesh, ringing off the walls. Steve and the younger Stark fighting. Fighting over Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the final fight ended differently...

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr! www.thecasualauthor.tumblr.com

Bucky blinks groggily, and quickly gains sense of his whereabouts. He must have passed out for a moment, where he’s lying on the ground. Grunts of pain and exhaustion. The sound of flesh fists hitting metal, and metal fists hitting flesh, ringing off the walls. Steve and the younger Stark fighting. Fighting over Bucky.

He is confused as to why he’s feeling so fragile, but when he turns his head he remembers. His arm; he’s lost it. It’s all giving him a vague sense of déjà vu, except that instead of blood oozing from an uneven wound, sparks of electricity are erupting from the stump left of his metal arm.

He vaguely hears Stark ask his machine suit to scan Steve’s fighting patterns, and well damn if that ain’t unfair.

He blinks and sees Stark throw Steve over, and Bucky wants to stop him. Stop hurting Steve. Nothing should hurt Steve; Steve doesn’t wish pain on anybody. 

“Stay down,” says Stark. “This is your final warning,”

But Steve is stupid; he’s reckless; and he never backs down from what he believes in. And so unbelievably predictably he stands, puts up his fists and says:

“I can do this all day,” 

Stark raises his arm, and Bucky can hear the powers of his suit loading, getting ready to shoot. Bucky struggles with it, but is able to drag his arm forward to grab Stark’s ankle; he just wants him to stop. At the slightest hint of touch Stark turns abruptly and kicks Bucky in the face. Bucky groans and falls back down, barely catches Steve attack Stark again from the side of his eye.

When Stark throws him off easily, Bucky can tell that it’s because Steve is getting tired; his techniques sloppier. He’s throwing punches, but some miss and some barely even make any sound against the metal of Stark’s suit. What is going on? Bucky wonders. Steve hasn’t looked this tired since before the serum.

And then Stark puts his arm out again and this time he shoots. Steve flies back and into the wall, the slides down it and to the floor; lies there face down; motionless. 

It’s silent. For a moment Bucky waits for Steve to get up and shake it off again, asking Stark “That all you got?”, but then he sees that Steve isn’t moving at all. At all.

Bucky’s eyes flicker over to Stark, he’s standing there, totally quiet, staring at Steve. Bucky gets to his knees, uses his one arm to pull himself forward ridiculously. He reaches Steve and feels sick at the crack in his helmet. The blood oozing from it.

“Steve?” his voice cracks. He touches a hand to a muscly shoulder and tries a small shake. Repeats, louder: “Steve?” 

No answer. No motion. Bucky is careful as he turns him around, Steve feels heavier than ever, but Bucky manages to lie him on his back softly. Steve’s eyes are closed beneath the mask, his lips are parted and there is blood running from his ears. His lips.

“No,” Bucky croaks. This can’t be happening. Surely, a super soldier will handle this just fine. Steve is just fine. There’s only blood. From his ears. “Steve,”

Slipping off Steve’s helmet isn’t easy, and it breaks completely in half in the process. The inside of it is coated in violent red and it falls from Bucky’s shaking hand. Now, without the helmet, it’s easy to see that Steve is unnaturally pale. Deathly pale. His hair is matted red with his own blood.

“Hey,” Bucky says, helplessly. “Stevie,”

No reaction. Bucky both realises and doesn’t realise why. 

Bucky’s heart has stopped and is beating erratically. What is going on, what is going on, what is going on.

Leaning down, slowly, Bucky puts his ear next to Steve’s slowly paling lips and listens for a breath. It never comes. Now Bucky gasps.

“No,” Bucky croaks. “No, no, no. Stevie!” 

But it’s useless. Nothing’s happening and he knows why. 

Behind him stands Tony. Watching the desperateness radiating of the once so heartless Winter Soldier, the weight of what he’s done fully registers. 

Barnes is gasping for air, all the while shaking Rogers with his one hand, all without purpose. F.R.I.D.A.Y has already told him what has happened. Gave him the scans of the Captain’s vitals almost instantly when he hit the wall. Tony sees now, for real, what he has done.

And he falls to his knees. Feels disgusting for letting the suit take the fall and bile is rising in is throat. He listens to the wet gasps of breath and the coughing sobs falling from Barnes’ lips. What has he done? Why did he… 

Barnes is crying. He lies over Steve Rogers’ still chest and he sobs, loud and clear. Tony can’t breathe, either; but does he deserve to? 

It’s all over now. The story ends.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I've written this, it's horrible. By the way, I DO NOT think Tony would ever do this, but I had an idea and I wrote it. I have an idea for something slightly less horrible that I'm working on this summer and hope to put it out sometime, if school doesn't get in the way. Anyway, hope you enjoyed :-)


End file.
